


Privileges of the Admiralty

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Floor Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Across the bed from him, on the floor and tucked up beneath the window so he can see them better, lie three entangled beautiful Starfleet officers.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Trek Holidays 2020





	Privileges of the Admiralty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulous_but_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts).



> Written for the Star Trek Holiday Swap 2020. My recipient, I do hope you enjoy this!

Admiral Christopher Pike sits, naked, in an incredibly comfortable armchair, and enjoys being just a little bit uncomfortable.

His knees rest ten cm from a broad, rumpled, currently empty bed. Across the bed from him, on the floor and tucked up beneath the window so he can see them better, lie three entangled beautiful Starfleet officers. Lieutenant Marcus tips her silky blonde head back against Pike’s ebony bookcase, her wide eyes closed, lashes fluttering on her sunrise-pink cheeks as she moans softly, prettily arching her back, crimping her fingers in Jim Kirk’s dark-gold hair between her creamy thighs. Jim is, of course, moaning much more noisily, tenor to her soprano, and his arm curls tighter around her hip, supporting her as her eyelids crinkle and her breasts shift softly, as her breathing comes faster and faster.

A slap goes off like a small explosion, and Pike’s half-hard cock twitches against his thigh, as Carol and Jim shudder, one wave washing through both of them. McCoy’s red handprint shines on Jim’s asscheek as he slides his broad hand up Jim’s rippling spine, as he leans in broad and solid over Jim’s speckled back, as his full lips caress the dip between Jim’s shoulders. Murmuring low to Jim, McCoy casts a smoky sideways glance at Pike, who inclines his head in answer. McCoy pushes his shiny-slick dick slowly between Jim’s cheeks, holding Jim’s nape so tightly the muscles of his arm stand out; he rolls his hips and Jim’s moans roll with him, Carol’s breath shudders and her breasts quiver and Pike doesn’t touch himself and watches unblinking.

McCoy rolls his hips again, slowly, torturously. Pike can see him trembling, see Jim’s knees scrabbling as he tries to push back and McCoy bites his shoulder and holds him in place between Carol’s thighs. She squeaks, eyes flying open round and pupil-black, and glances to Pike, who gives her a gentle smile, indulging himself by indulging her. She smiles back, wide and gleaming, and then gasps, and throws her head back, as McCoy murmurs low into Jim’s freckled shoulder and keeps up the caramel-slow pace. Carol’s voice is rising now, her wide eyes crinkled shut as her pink mouth falls open, and McCoy’s next thrust smacks against Jim’s ass and all three of them shake just as her breath breaks on another gasp and a cry. McCoy lifts his head to watch her, sharing the sight of her flushed and coming with Pike, and Jim’s voice tilts in triumph, because he’s Jim.

Carol bucks and bounces, her breasts doing a gorgeous vertical shimmy, and beats her head against the ebony bookcase as she shrieks. Jim must be applying himself. McCoy kisses him rewardingly over the bite and gives him another thrust, and Pike bites the inside of his cheek as he watches Jim’s spine undulate, his fingers digging into Carol’s soft waist. She gasps her way down, pulling her fingers from Jim’s hair to pat his head and McCoy’s hand, laughing breathlessly as she shifts her knees beneath her. Jim tilts his head up, his face wet and red and exalted, and Carol curls over to kiss him deeply, and mischeviously licks his cheek as he grins, dropping his head against her thigh.

McCoy squeezes her hand and her smile shines again, before she turns from the two men to pull herself up onto the bed. For a moment she luminously fills Pike’s vision, her arms sleek and breasts swaying as she shines that smile on him, her tousled hair a pale nimbus around her face, a gleam ornamenting the hollow of her throat. She stalks across the bed to him on hands and knees, and he lets himself smile wide as he throws out his arm to her. 

Jim shouts just as Carol reaches Pike, and as she turns to look she scoots backwards onto his lap, her ass plush and slick and perfect on his thigh. Huffed breaths and flesh smacking flesh announce that McCoy is putting his back into it, and Jim claws at the smooth floor and rolls his hips into McCoy’s thrusts, his ridiculously lush mouth spilling out sharp cries and happy curses. 

Carol tucks her smooth cheek alongside Pike’s and curls her silky fingers around his cock, her side soft all down his front as they watch Jim greatly enjoying McCoy’s attentions and McCoy enjoying paying attention to Jim. Longing to squeeze her with his former strength, Pike presses his hand gently into her hip to feel the give of her velvety flesh as his cock fills and lifts in the sliding ring of her hand. 

“Would you like me on my knees?” Carol murmurs to him, as Jim howls, his back bowing, and McCoy rumbles to him, fingers pressing dark bruises below his ribs.

Pike shifts his head enough to kiss her broad forehead, and she slides her face up, smiling softly, and leans in to kiss his mouth. “I like holding you,” he murmurs over her lips, and goes for another kiss.

Of course, that’s when Jim’s rising noise tumbles into a climactic scream, and Carol’s hair whisks Pike’s face as she turns to look, but at least her sweet hand doesn’t slacken. Pike can’t help watching either as Jim comes untouched all over the floor beneath him, head hanging, mouth fallen open, as McCoy reaches to stroke him then and Jim sobs deep as McCoy strokes several more spurts out of him, their bodies shuddering as one unit.

Then Jim laughs breathlessly, and pushes up, leaning back so he and McCoy are sitting up, and he glances through his lashes at Pike as he undulates and McCoy presses his lips to Jim’s shoulder. Pike could fall into those eyes, deep blue fringed with dark gold.

Jim lifts his arm to curl it behind McCoy’s neck, showing off his lean musculature as McCoy’s eyes press shut and his teeth glint on Jim’s shoulder. Pike inhales sharply, and Carol chuckles softly at the distractingness that is Jim Kirk. 

McCoy growls in deep pulses when he comes, and Jim turns his head to smear his openmouthed smile along McCoy’s stubbly cheek until McCoy tilts his mouth up and gives Jim the demanded kiss. Heat curls in Pike’s belly and his cock aches with readiness in Carol’s steady hand. He turns to kiss her ear, to ask her, but she’s faster, she murmurs alongside his mouth, “The bed?”

“The bed,” Pike confirms, gravel in his voice, and pries his hand off Carol’s sweet hip so she can shift over. She rolls sideways, shimmies prettily, holds her arms out, and if Pike makes sure he stands up fully before sinking into her welcoming arms, well, he has his pride. Even if once he would have rolled her to her back and set to thrusting, but now they take a moment to arrange their bodies together on their sides, her leg carefully supporting his lower back.

“Hey, wait for me,” Jim says, pushing up over the side of the bed, and Carol looks up at him, laughing full delight. Pike can’t help smiling either at Jim’s pink disheveled eagerness as he pulls himself onto the bed, as he kisses Carol as he squirms in behind Pike, heating his back with hot skin on skin, as he leans over Pike and kisses him too, a little less hurried, a little more lengthily, musky and sweet with traces of Carol's juices.

McCoy grunts from the floor, sitting up, and heaves himself to his feet with a gusty sigh like he’s the elder here, and Pike snickers through his nose as Jim laughs against his mouth and Carol’s giggle fizzes against his collarbone. “Don’t forget this,” McCoy orders gruffly, pushing the little bottle into Jim’s hand as he leans over Pike, and curls his hand under Pike’s chin as he leans in to kiss him too, all three of these beautiful stalwarts focused on him.

So it takes a moment of wallowing in the deep slick kiss for Pike to feel McCoy taking his pulse. He makes a command decision to allow it, as McCoy strokes tongue across tongue and Carol slides her hand across him to grip Jim’s flank, as Jim curls his hand over the scar on Pike’s hip, the bottle tucked under his palm. He allows McCoy a good solid minute before biting his pillowy lower lip just so, and, realizing he’s been caught out, McCoy chuckles and pulls back. 

“You two be careful now,” he admonishes, kissing Jim quickly, stroking Carol’s cheek, and backs off the bed to claim the chair, slouching handsomely, spent dick lying against his sturdy thigh.

“But not too careful,” Pike rumbles, and as Jim chuckles against his nape Carol lightly bites his chin. 

“All right, then, Sir,” Jim says softly, pulling his hand back to slick himself, “Fast or slow?” Carol’s bright eyes shine in anticipation as Pike hikes her upper leg higher over his waist. McCoy harrumphs, but they all already knew what he thinks.

So Pike orders, “Fast,” and Carol’s eyebrows sharpen as she reaches down between their bellies to guide him inside her lush heat, as Jim presses teeth into his nape and his dick between Pike’s nether cheeks. He may not be quite what he was in his previous days, but Pike has been building to his completion for hours now and he’s going to spend it as spectacularly as possible, between these two beauties, blanketed with their third’s dark gaze.


End file.
